Clan:Titans Revolution
1. Join us! Hello and welcome to the official Titans Revolution recruitment thread! First and foremost, we the members of Titans Revolution pride ourselves in being a community of quality mature minded individuals who play Runescape to enjoy the game, so if you are the kind of person who performs petty actions such as flaming, scamming or cheating then please stop reading now. For everyone else who wishes to make the most out of their Runescape experience, please read on. 1.1 Introduction It began with a revolutionary figurehead with a vision. It was a vision that would revolutionize Runescape. A vision regarded as insanity by outsiders. That vision was equality within the clan world to all levels, and the visionary was none other than the renowned world 17 Clan Leader, Holy Invoker. TR, more formally known as Titans Revolution, first became a clan chat in December of 2007, as an all levels clan. Shortly thereafter, our independent website was officially founded in 2008. From within the violence and bloodshed of Clan Wars Arena, we proclaimed a revolution that all members of Runescape, regardless of level or experience deserved the right to compete on the fields of battle. Since then we have risen to be regarded as the #1 combat based community clan within the realm of Runescape. Within our clan, we hold various events. Ranging from fun, casual, F2P events to ventures into the dark, mystic lands of the Wilderness and beyond, you will surely find something that suites your desires. As a combat-based clan, we have at least 1 F2P war every week, as well as a variety of F2P and P2P minigames and events. We are mainly GMT & EST based, but we cater to all timezones and languages. As previously mentioned, we are an all levels clan and boast no requirements. You will not be shunned if you haven’t yet achieved 99 in all combat skills. Our members range from players that have just started playing, to maxed out players involved with Runescape since its early days. Consistent P2P players to life-long F2P devotees. Our current accolades include winning the prestigious Jagex Community Cup and -90 subdivisions back to back in the year 2010 and 2011, and holding the #1 Rated Clan Wars rank multiple times. We have proven time after time that we are fierce competitors and refuse to fall prey to clans with level requirements. We have always believed that here in Titans Revolution, you are not regarded as simply an extra number or stat. You are not just an extra option in a war. You are regarded as not only a member, but a part of a powerful legacy that will forever be cemented in the lands of Runescape for ages to come. 2. Clan Features Titans Revolution is a clan that offers a wide range of features and benefits for its members. These features range from the atmosphere of the members themselves, to the unique rank and awards system on our clan website, and much, much more. Everything the members at Titans Revolution see has been rigorously designed and specifically attributed for the better of the clan as a whole, which vastly affects our community in a positive way. A vast majority of the aforementioned features are contained on the clan website, otherwise known as our forums. Our forum is the very hub of all things related to our clan. From the forum we coordinate events, keep our members up to date on everything within Runescape, and communicate with each other. Our forums are designed to be efficient and convenient, and will keep you up to date on everything within Titans Revolution. One of our most prized on-forum features is the ranking hierarchy and our awards system. Each member is individually distinguished, and to aid in that individuality and distinguishment, we have over 32 medals and custom-made awards to celebrate personal outstanding achievement and contribution. We also recognize members with an elaborate and prestigious hierarchy that contains over 20 ranks between our Special Forces Unit and normal ranking system. Together with a wide range of ranks and awards, we are specifically able to recognize members for their individual sacrifices and contributions to our clan. More perks that come from enlisting within the ranks of Titans Revolution are our off-site communication devices and in-game clan chat. Off-site communication basically translates to instant messaging between members that doesn’t occur on the forums. Our primary method of communication, outside of Runescape, is IRC or Internet Relay Chat. IRC is, in essence, a private chatroom for our clan members. Although entering IRC is not required, it is highly recommended as proper communication helps members become accustomed to each other and builds towards our community. IRC is actively moderated by clan officials and always hosts a friendly environment. Another popular feature within our clan is our TeamSpeak server, a voice-chat communication program. TeamSpeak enables members to communicate with their voices, and also serves as a chatroom. This gives us a major advantage in Clan Wars, as our leaders can successfully make calls with their voices without having to type anything. Downloading TeamSpeak is free and simple, and although not required to join the clan, is again highly recommended as it greatly benefits the experience of Clan Wars. On top of TeamSpeak and IRC, our clan’s most widely used communication device is our in-game clan chat. Clan chats are essential within any clan, and ours is consistently active 24/7. Again, similarly to our other communication services, our clan chat is actively moderated and maintains proper rules in order to always present a lively, friendly, active community. Many of our members have been in other clans before, and each and every single one of them will confess that our clan community is unique; the sense of belonging cannot be found anywhere else in Runescape. We at Titans Revolution gladly invite you to join our ranks, so you too may experience this renowned community. Another aspect of our clan, and perhaps the most personally satisfying of everything previously mentioned, is our strict no-multiclanning policy. When our clan was founded, Holy Invoker’s innovation brought him to where few clans have gone before; cast a strict policy across all members of Titans Revolution that prevents them from joining another clan or team whilst enlisted within our ranks. This is relatively unheard of within the realm of clans, but has been a major success for our community. Since our members are entirely dedicated to our clan alone, it improves their sense of loyalty and desire to contribute. Not but a single member, current or retired, will convey their disapproval towards this policy. Our members have a clear understanding to why this rule is in place, and both respect and support it. This is but a taste of the variety of clan features we have to offer. Certain things about our clan cannot be conveyed with words, and may only be experienced through admittance into our halls. We pride ourselves on maturity, respect, and loyalty. Titans Revolution is and always will be a Runescape-renowned, world class community capable of competing on the top levels of clan warfare. Competition and community are two things we host closely in our hearts. If it is your desire to experience the pleasures we offer as a clan, our only question for you is as follows; are you prepared to start a Revolution? 3. Requirements 4.History Titans Revolution is a clan with a very rich, illustrious, successful history. By now, you should be thoroughly acquainted with our clan. Though, one can only know so much through acquaintance; if you are to fully understand Titans Revolution, you must start from the beginning. Although words can only paint our legacy to a certain degree, we do not only invite you to personally indulge, but to join a history that will be remembered for ages to come. Holy Invoker made the decision to found a dynasty he christened Titans Revolution, in 2007. The meaning behind the name relates to our all-levels policy, which was, and still is, considered revolutionary. The clan chat itself was created on December 7th, 2007, the very date in which clan wars was introduced into the game. It was advertised and operated for all levels. The Holy Invoker clan chat grew rapidly and became more popular in the measure of days and weeks. By late January of 2008, our official website was created. In March of 2008, Titans Revolution was dubbed an official clan, and began to organize wars with other groups of organized members. From March to the beginning of 2009, a golden age occurred. Massive recruitment drives were organized, and new members joined as each day passed. Holy Invoker began a methodical rise to the top of Clan Wars Arena. By 2009, our clan core was established. We flourished, both in size and ability. 2009 also ushered in a new generation of clan leaders, who began preparations for the biggest expansion in Titans Revolution history. From the beginning of 2009 to the summer of 2010, Titans Revolution underwent unfathomable changes. Dubbed generation 4, over 50 new members entered our ranks, surpassing all previous generation sizes. Generation 4 has since become the core of Titans Revolution, and continues to do so. Not only did 2009 and 2010 see massive expansion, but it was also our first appearance in the annual Jagex Cup Clan Tournament. We entered the tournament with the premonition of victory. We opened the tournament against The Knights of Order, which was regarded by many people as an easy win for KOO. In what was conspicuously our most important contest to date, we overcame the Knights of Order to win our first ever Jagex Cup war. In the second round, we faced White Flame. They were hopelessly outmatched, with our starting pull at 45 to their 25. Ending opts were 31-0 for TR. We had begun to realize we indeed could compete with clans contrived of level 125s, and headed into our war versus Runescape Elite. Subsequently, we were bested by RE, who deviously countered our pile technique. Although we did not win the Jagex Cup, we proved to ourselves that we are capable of competing and beating a wide range of clans. Our members were satisfied with this, and began patiently awaiting the next year’s tournament. 4.1 Success at the Turn of the Decade The remainder of 2010 saw TR dominate in all aspects of clan warfare. We began unrelenting trips to Clan Wars arena on World 141, and dominated all in sight. This seemingly mindless slaughter had intent- we had begun our incubation, our preparation, to avenge our losses, and to lay our claim to victory. The 2010 Jagex Cup had been revamped from the one previously held in 2009, and contained a new subdivision for clans without level requirements. TR saw this as an ultimate opportunity to obtain their stake as a top clan, and entered without hesitation. We dominated each clan and earned out spot in the 2010 Jagex Cup Community Subdivision Finals. There, we met a clan known as India Inc. The war itself was the epitome of epic. Starting opts were 75 to 86, advantage I.I. The battle itself was not only a defining moment in Runescape history, but it heralded Titans Revolution as a clan capable of overcoming insurmountable obstacles; when the dust settled, 31 Titans remained, crowning them the first ever Community Cup Champions. After being categorized as irrelevant by the clan world, Titans Revolution finished 2010 standing tall and proud, finally able to rest their swords and shields, knowing they were indeed destined for great things to come. Enter 2011: the Jagex proclaimed year of clans. By now, Titans Revolution has been established as a top competitor, staying true to their constitution when first created. 2011 dawned a new age in clan wars; Rated Clan Wars, Clan Camp, and Gamer’s Grotto were all introduced to the game. Clan Wars Arena was relocated, and World 141, our home world up until the time, had been removed. 2011 was a year of adaptation and curiosity. When Rated Clan Wars arrived, our warlords saw this as an opportunity to further bolster our warring skills and relevancy. Within the first month, we had obtained the #1 Free to Play rank on the RCW highscores. We maintained this rank with pride and vigor, unwilling to let go of our spot. Unfortunately, though, RCW rapidly lost popularity among clans do to various technical glitches, and we slowly began to withdraw. Moving back to regular clan wars, TR began its preparation to defend its Community Champions title in the upcoming Jagex Cup. Even more subdivisions were added to the 2011 Jagex Cup, providing depth to the annual tournament. TR entered in the Community Subdivision, along with the -90 level Requirement division. The -90 division is for any clans with a level requirement that is subjacent or par with 90 combat. In what was a fiery contest, TR prevailed against all other opponents to win their first ever -90 title. Although the subdivision isn’t nearly as illustrious or prestigious as the community subdivision, we still saw this as a major victory, and fondly remember this moment as another testament to our unrelenting desire to win. After storming through each opponent in the community cup tournament, there was a sudden twist; the semi-final draw was announced to be Titans Revolution vs I.I, part two. The common thought was a rematch between the two 3+ Titans in the final, but the scheduling proved otherwise. In what was considered to be the real Community Cup Final, the clans proceeded to do battle. For the second consecutive year, Titans Revolution bested I.I in a glorious celebration of war. Titans Revolution were once again in the finals of the Community Cup. We were met by a clan known by Thunder in The Sky, who challenged us for our title. We accepted that challenge, and wiped them from the barren wasteland known as Plateau three consecutive times, due to their arguments for a rematch. Although we hadn’t forced an upset as the year previous, we regarded this contest as another chapter in our legacy. With both the -90 and Community Cup titles, the name Titans Revolution was acknowledged with renowned respect throughout Runescape. 4.1.1 2012 and Beyond 2012 was considered to be a quiet year, until plans for the Evolution of Combat were released. We knew that this would drastically change the clan warring landscape, and quickly began to explore and exploit options within EOC. We focused much effort on learning the ways of this rather unknown combat system, and hosted many training sessions for our members. 2012 was a sluggish year for many clans, and saw the decrease in clan wars popularity. In late 2011, the official clan wars world, W141, was removed and caused many public clans to close. This, in turn, began to inflict damage on clans whom regularly used W141 for events and clan practice. Competition grew scarce, and we began to explore other options, and began hosting their own clan events such as Player-killing trips, Revenant hunts, and skill races. Much of our attention was turned away from clan warring, and this was consequently evident in the near future. When the 2012 Jagex Cup came around, there was much hype in regard to the 3rd rematch between I.I and Titans Revolution. In a rematch from the 2011 JCUP, we subsequently fell short and were remitted our first loss in the community cup division. We acknowledge, accept, and respect the fact that we lost cleanly. If you can’t accept losing, then you can’t win- that has been our outlook whenever we are faced with a loss. We are not deterred; for we know we will face I.I again, and another chapter will be written in our history books. But until then, we focus on the days ahead; not the months or years. Our clan has grown in size, maturity, and knowledge over the years. We continue, to this very day, a rich history that is simply too extraordinary to be entirely written down. What you have read is simply the prologue to a journey that has yet to start. Our mission has always been simply; equality for every player, no matter their stats, to have an opportunity to compete with the best of the best. We invite you to partake in this mission, this revolution, and help us carve a legacy, a legacy that will remember a small minority who made a titanic impact. "Revolution is not something fixed in ideology, nor is it something fashioned to a particular decade. It is a perpetual process embedded in the human spirit." 5. Under Construction This page is still under construction. More clan related information will be added later. Please check back later. If you are interested in joining, please refer to our recruitment topic. 5.1 Contact You can find Titans Revolution in #titans-rev on swiftirc, and by simply searching the keyword "T_I_T_A_N_S" (with the underscores) on your favorite search engine, you can be redirected to the offsite clan forums which is the hub of all activities in TR. Category:Clans Category:Titans Revolution Clan